


Epilogue

by WoodsOfBlight



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Friendly banter, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, shortly after Rayman 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodsOfBlight/pseuds/WoodsOfBlight
Summary: What's left to do after a well-earned victory? Nothing, but to pick up the pieces and keep moving forward.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Epilogue

"I ought to slap you."

Rayman tried his best not to smile, sitting patiently. The exasperated fairy in front of him continued to alternate between him and the basket of assorted medical supplies she had lying about. She applied the soothing ointment to the small burn on his hand, glaring daggers at him over her work.

"You'd hurt a poor, injured patient?" he asked, blinking at her in the most adorable manner he could muster.

Ly sharpened her glare even more, her slightly feline features only serving to make her look even scarier. The limbless had seen this over-exaggerated anger too many times to fear it, but still shut his mouth anyway, to save himself a scolding bop on the nose.

"Poor, injured patients seek medical attention," she fumed, finishing up with the ointment and moving to yet another scratch instead. "They don't start frolicking around with everyone."

"They were just happy to see me." he said, smile unbroken even as the sting of the scratch getting cleaned out radiated through his hand.

"They will be even happier once you're patched up."

She huffed and placed yet another bandage, before moving onto another, relatively small injury. For someone who had been in the epicenter of an explosion, the limbless was in a remarkably fine condition. Then again, that shouldn't have surprised her. He had an uncanny ability survive just about anything, though it was a talent she hated to see him exercise.

If nothing else, he was a good patient. He remained still and would only move when prompted, allowing Ly to treat every little scratch, gash and bruise. Seeing him after the Buccaneer's explosion had taken the breath of everyone away, but even though he was more than happy to run a little victory lap, the moment she saw him wincing from a hug, she made sure to direct him back to her home for some much-needed procedures.

"You need to take better care of yourself," she said, her ears lowering as the image of the ship's explosion raced through her mind.

He didn't have a witty remark to that, channeling it into a sigh instead, when she used the disinfectant. He couldn't have asked for better medical care, since the fairy made absolutely sure to check and treat everything she could. She was a hypocrite, though he had little intention of throwing that back into her face. Perhaps she assumed he wouldn't notice the signs of battle on her. Or her hands, red and tender, not only treating him, but also from a clear overuse of magic.

"I saw when... when the ship went down," she spoke up again, avoiding his gaze this time. "The explosion was huge, debris everywhere. It took hours before we managed to put out the fires. Then Clark found you... what he could find of you, that is."

Although he knew it was weird to be thankful about such, he was glad it had been Clark. The giant was a gentle soul, but he has lived a long life and had seen many things. He could deal with the impact of a loss much better, compared to most of his friends. He could explain things better and could comfort them, at least for as long as it took him to retrace the magic from his stray body part.

It would have been a lie to say that he hadn't been scared, waking up on solid ground in pieces, disoriented, the whole word flashing in shapes and colors before his eyes. The yawning void of unconsciousness beckoned him back and he was terrified, not because of the dark, but the thought of everything and everyone he would have left behind. He had to push through a world of haze and pain, desperately trying to focus on just collecting himself, no matter how much it strained his already dwindling stamina.

Her hand slowly stopped moving over a scratch for a while. There were many things she wanted to say, from light scolds to outpouring happiness over his return, but the thoughts just wouldn't form into words. Not after seeing the explosion. Not after being unable to find him, physically or magically. Not after being unable to-

The thought never reached its end, as she flinched to his touch. The limbless gently stroked her hand, making sure to avoid the red marks on her skin. Even the best intentions would have only caused pain to those areas and he wished to avoid that. Even with myriad little scuffs, he was still as gentle as always, putting the feelings of his friends before his own. She loved him for that. She hated seeing him do that.

"I'm here."

"You weren't here. I couldn't tell where you were. I couldn't sense you." She didn't even realize how low her voice had gone. The painful lump in her throat was a lot harder to miss though.

"I'm here now."

He continued to hold her hand, waiting as he had done before. Not for his own sake, but to mend the hurt in someone else. A battle still raged within him for this singular goal, staving off his fatigue for just a little longer. One more act of kindness for those who kept him going, even when things were at their darkest. Ly sighed and lifted her head again. She squeezed his hand, pushing a smile through the tightness in her throat. When she looked into his eyes, she saw no fear, no pain, only tiredness beyond words. 

The exhaustion of a hundred battles. 

She moved over to his side, letting Rayman lean against her. There were still so many things she wanted to say, but as she held the injured and weary limbless close, listened to his breathing grow deeper, she knew those could wait. He was here now. There would be time to talk.

Now was the time to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This was originally a little fluff piece after a somewhat depressing post regarding Ly. Visit my Tumblr, @woodsofblight, for more!


End file.
